Drama Yaoi
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: chap 3 update! the last chap for this fict.   no summary. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**DRAMA YAOI**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasu x Naru**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warning: yaoi/shou-ai, AU, kadar kegajean yang tidak bisa ditolerir, OOC kelas kakap, dan kegaringan setengah nyemek *halah!***

**Summary:  
>Gimana kalau seandainya seme-seme keren a.k.a Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji disuruh oleh Kakashi-Sensei untuk mementaskan drama yaoi dengan uke-uke manis sekolah a.k.a Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba demi perbaikan nilai? <strong>

.

.

.

Seorang guru bermasker memasuki ruangan bertuliskan IX A sambil membawa setumpuk kertas di tangan kiri dan sebuah buku berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise di tangan kanannya. Suasana kelas yang semula riuh, mendadak hening saat guru mereka membuka pintu kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei."

"Pagi, anak-anak," jawab guru berambut keperak-perakan itu. "Hari ini sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan bahasa jepang kalian. Yang mendapat nilai tertinggi seperti biasa Uchiha dan Nara. Selanjutnya…. Silakan kalian lihat sendiri."

Seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik menelan ludah susah payah. Kalau Kakashi-sensei sudah berkata seperti itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau tidak ada harapan lagi bagi siswa lain selain siswa bermarga Uchiha dan Nara itu. 'Mati gue,' batin bocah berambut blonde yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

"Haruno Sakura," Kakashi-sensei mulai memanggil muridnya satu per satu. Tangan kirinya menyerahkan hasil ulangan sementara pandangannya terfokus pada buku yang dibawanya tadi.

Wajah Sakura berubah pucat pasi saat melihat kertas yang dipegangnya sekarang. Keadaan di kelas makin menegang.

"Ino Yamanaka," Kakashi-Sensei melanjutkan. Kondisi Ino tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Wajah Kiba berubah jadi horor dan muncul aura-aura hitam di belakangnya.

'Bukan pertanda bagus,' gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"…"

"Hyuuga Hinata," ulang Kakashi masih tetap terpaku pada bukunya.

"…"

Dimana Hinata? Nasibnya lebih parah daripada Sakura dan Ino. Cewek bermata lavender ini pingsan seketika bahkan sebelum tangannya menyentuh hasil ulangan. _Poor_ _Hinata_…

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Dengan gemetaran Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lututnya bergetar hebat sampai-sampai ia terlihat akan roboh bahkan sebelum ia sempat berjalan. Tangannya meraih kertas yang dipegang oleh seorang sensei yang terkenal aneh dan sadis itu.

'Oh, shit!' umpatnya dalam hati. 'Dasar sensei pelit! Ngorup nilai gede amat!'

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau nilai ulanganmu jelek, Naruto," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba seolah ia bisa mendengar umpatan Naruto kepadanya barusan.

"Y.. ya, Sensei," ujar Naruto takut-takut. Ia berjalan lunglai ke kursinya sambil tak henti-henti menatap nilai yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

NOL BESAR.

Bisa dipastikan Naruto akan jadi perkedel kalau Kaasan-nya tahu hal ini.

'Gue harus ngapain sekarang?' bulu kuduk Naruto meremang saat membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kushina nanti. Dihajar sampai sekarat? Disayat sampai bagian terkecil? Atau langsung dikubur hidup-hidup? Oh, entahlah, ia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Matanya melirik ke kanan, tepat ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap kosong ke depan. 'Andai gue pinter kayak elo, Sas.'

"Nah, anak-anak," Kakashi melanjutkan. "Karena nilai kalian bisa dibilang tidak berprikenilaian (?), Sensei akan memberi kalian satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki nilai. Satu jilid makalah setebal empat ratus halaman harus kalian kerjakan sebelum liburan musim panas. Jadi waktu kalian hanya seminggu."

'What the?' batin anak-anak sekelas cengok. Neji mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya, Hyuuga-san?"

"Sensei, bukankah tugas ini terlalu berat untuk kami? Makalah setebal empat ratus halaman dalam waktu seminggu? Saya rasa itu mustahil," protes Neji.

Kakashi tersenyum licik dari balik maskernya, "Tenang saja, Hyuuga-san. Tugas makalah ini khusus untuk anak perempuan."

Desahan napas lega terdengar dari anak-anak yang merasa sudah bebas tugas. Anak-anak perempuan yang merasa dianak tirikan, mulai men-_deathglare_ sensei mereka.

"Hahaha~ Tenang saja anak-anak, Sensei punya tugas tersendiri untuk sisanya," tambah Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak gatal.

_Deathglare _yang masih diaktifkan setengah kelas, mulai mendapat bantuan dengan aura horor yang terpancar dari setengah sisanya. Semua mata kini memicing tajam ke arah Kakashi.

"Sensei ingin…" Kakashi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia cekikikan dalam hati saat melihat wajah horor dari murid-muridnya. "Sensei ingin kalian membuat drama yaoi dengan pasangan yang sudah Sensei tentukan."

"WHAT?" seru murid sekelas kompak. Namun sebuah senyuman segera merekah di bibir anak perempuan yang rata-rata (baca: semuanya) adalah Fujoshi kelas paus (?).

"KYAAAA!" teriakan-teriakan histeris menggema di kelas.

Ekspresi lelah, letih, lesu, lemas, dan lunglai *emang anemia?*, tergambar jelas di wajah para siswa, kecuali Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan muka stoic-nya dan Shikamaru yang sedang menguap untuk keseribu kali. "Hooaapp…. Merepotkan. Untung aja gue gak ikut," katanya malas.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak ikut, Shikamaru?" sambar Kakashi. "Kau dan Sasuke juga wajib ikut."

Sasuke melepas tampang stoic-nya selama dua detik setelah mendengar satu kalimat terakhir Kakashi . Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang pintar dan keren ikut drama yaoi? _No way_! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Tapi Sensei, bukannya saya dan Shikamaru mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas? Jadi untuk apa kami mengikuti program remidial?"

"Itu betul. Kau dan Shikamaru memang mendapat nilai tertinggi. Kalau kalian bisa mendapat nilai sebagus itu, Sensei yakin kalian bisa jadi panutan untuk anak-anak lain supaya bisa lebih mengerti tentang bab kali ini," jawab Kakashi ngasal.

"Tapi, Sensei…"

"Tidak-ada-protes," potong Kakashi penuh penekanan pada tiga kata barusan. "Nah, sekarang akan Sensei umumkan pasangan untuk drama nanti. Sensei hanya butuh beberapa pasang untuk mewakilkan teman-teman lainnya."

Suasana kelas mendadak hening. Yang cowok ketar-ketir takut mendapat bagian dari tugas gila Sensei-nya, yang cewek berdoa semoga pasangan yaoi nanti sesusai dengan keinginan mereka.

"Pertama, Shikamaru berpasangan dengan Kiba…"

"KYAAA!" teriakan-teriakan gaje kembali terdengar dari mulut para fujoshi.

" Neji dengan Gaara…"

"OOHH YEEAAHHH!"

"Dan Sasuke, kau dengan…." Kakashi berusaha mencari pasangan yang cocok dengan pemuda raven di hadapannya. "Naruto. Yak, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan sekali lagi, TIDAK ADA PROTES!"

"KYAAAA!"

Dan dimulailah pingsan berjamaah anak-anak perempuan karena tidak kuat menahan euphoria akibat senseinya, sedangkan yang laki-laki—minus Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba—langsung sujud syukur tiga kali.

'Oh, shit!' Hilang sudah harapan Sasuke untuk bisa lepas dari drama yang dianggapnya tidak bermutu dan tidak elit sama sekali. Pemuda emo ini berniat melaporkan Sensei-nya pada polisi karena sudah berusaha melakukan pembunuhan karakter seorang Uchiha. Memangnya gampang apa membangun _image_ dingin dan keren didepan _Fansgirl_nya?

Sementara Sasuke sedang sibuk menghujani umpatan dan sumpah serapah pada Kakashi, Naruto malah menyunggingkan senyum lebar, cengiran lima jari khas Naruto. Cowok bermata safir ini sudah lama mendambakan untuk berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Di Konoha Junior High School, kelompok Sasuke adalah kelompok yang terkenal, karena semua anggotanya adalah seme-seme keren idaman para Fujoshi sekolah. Sebut saja Shikamaru dan Neji. Sedangkan Naruto dan dua temannya Kiba dan Gaara dikenal sebagai uke-uke jempolan di KJHS. Jadilah dua kelompok ini sering dijodoh-jodohkan secara tidak senonoh (?) oleh fujoshi-fujoshi sekolah. Tapi karena yang namanya Uchiha paling anti sama yaoi, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar dari teman-teman lainnya selain Neji dan Shikamaru. Alhasil, Sasuke dan Naruto, dua kepribadian yang sungguh bertolak belakang tidak pernah ngobrol ataupun bertegur sapa.

"Batas waktu pementasan drama sama dengan pengumpulan makalah. Jadi, satu minggu ke depan, drama dan makalah kalian harus jadi. Atau Sensei akan korting nilai kalian lima puluh persen dari nilai semula," sambung guru bermasker tersebut.

Kiba berdecak kesal, 'Gila nih guru! Ngasih tugas seenak jidat! Udah gitu main korting-kortingan lagi. Emang toko baju apa?'

'Merepotkan.'

"Nih guru masih waras gak sih? Bisa-bisanya sekolah elit kayak begini terima guru gak bermutu kayak gitu?" gerutu Neji tapi tetap _stay cool_ di luar.

'Dasar Sensei kurang setengah ons! Kalo mau main gila gak usah ngajak-ngajak kali!' cerca Gaara.

'Shit!'

'Arigatou, Sensei! Arigatou, Kami-sama!' Naruto menganggukkan pelan kepalanya.

Kakashi tertawa licik di balik maskernya, 'Kena kalian.'

_(Kita skip sampai pulang sekolah aja yah!)_

Kelas IX A sudah kosong melompong ditinggalkan penghuninya, hanya menyisakan enam cowok yang sudah diberi tugas laknat dari Sensei-nya.

"Baka Sensei!" Kiba kembali mengata-ngatai Kakashi. "Ngasih tugas seenak jidat! Emang gampang apa bikin drama kayak begituan?"

"Kita mau apa sekarang?" Neji angkat bicara.

"Apa lagi? Ya latihanlah!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Baka! Elo pikir kita semua mau main drama ini? _No way_!" protes Gaara.

"Merepotkan."

"Tapi kalau kita nolak, nilai kita bisa abis dibabat Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto tetap bersikeras. "Turutin aja kemauannya Sensei. Lagipula cuma drama kok, iya, kan, Sasuke?"

"Jangan ngarep," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Tapi…"

"Enggak."

"Sas…"

"Gue bilang enggak ya enggak," terdengar ada sedikit nada membentak dalam suara Sasuke, namun masih tetap dengan gaya _cool_ khas Uchiha. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ternyata tidak mudah mendekati cowok pantat ayan –eh ayam ini.

"Hei, jangan menambah masalah lagi disini," Kiba menengahi. "Yang harus kita pikirin sekarang adalah gimana caranya terlepas dari tugas konyol ini."

"Ada yang punya ide brilian?" tanya Gaara.

"Gue punya," tukas Neji sok misterius. "Kita bisa ngracunin Kakashi, memberinya obat mual dan semoga dia di opnam di rumah sakit sebulan karena keracunan makanan. Gimana?"

Lima anak sisanya menggeleng kompak. Bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk membohongi Kakashi.

"Ya udah, nggak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Kakashi-Sensei, kan?" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Kelihatannya elo kepengin banget main drama ini, Naruto," Gaara menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa sih?"

"Err… itu…" Naruto mulai salting.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru menguap sekali lagi. "Kita turutin aja kemauannya apa susahnya sih?"

"Tentu saja susah, Baka!" Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran. "Gue gak sudi main drama konyol kayak gitu."

"Musyawarah gak jalan, tiap orang punya pendapat sendiri dan gak bisa disatukan. Kalo kata guru Pkn sih, ambil jalan tengah," kata Kiba. "Kita adain voting. Siapa yang ikut?"

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya pertama kali, disusul Shikamaru yang setengah niat-setengah malas dan setelah agak lama berpikir, Kiba akhirnya mengikuti jejak teman duren dan nanasnya.

"Dan siapa yang gak mau ikut dan bisa dipastikan dapet diskon sukarela dari Kakashi?"

Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara mengangkat tangannya kompak.

"Elo kenapa mbelot sih?" tanya pemuda berambut merah bata pada pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Elo pikir gue mau uang jajan gue dipotong dan HP gue disita sama Tou-san sebulan?"

Shikamaru mendesah, "Sekarang, bagi yang setuju kita adain latihan Sabtu sore di rumah gue. Dan bagi yang nolak, terserah kalian deh mau dateng apa enggak. Resiko tanggung sendiri."

"Yosh! Gue pasti datang!" seru Naruto berapi-api.

"Cih."

_Keesokkan harinya…_

"Sasuke~" seorang bocah berkulit tan sedang lari-lari gaje bak artis India nyasar di pintu gerbang sekolah, mengejar seorang cowok berkulit putih susu. Cowok itu menoleh lalu mendesah pelan. 'Kami-sama, cobaan apalagi yang akan kuhadapi hari ini?'

"Sasuke~ Jalannya jangan cepet-cepet, dong."

"Mau apa lo?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Jangan galak-galak gitu dong. Kita kan mau jadi pasangan nanti," kata Naruto agak manja.

"Siapa yang ngomong?"

"Kakashi-Sensei," jawab Naruto santai.

"Ya udah, lo main aja sama dia. Gue gak mau," Sasuke masih acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gue gak berniat menjatuhkan harga diri, Dobe."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan manggil gue 'Dobe', Teme! Gue punya nama."

"Hn."

Sekali lagi Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Elo mau ke kelas kan?"

"Hn."

"Ngomongnya jangan pelit-pelit dong, Teme! Gue gak ngerti."

"Peduli amat. Satu lagi, berhenti manggil gue dengan sebutan 'Teme'," ia bergegas menjauh dari Naruto yang dianggap sebagai mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto yang sudah ditinggal jauh oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dan memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Elo jadi ikut drama gak?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus ayam (author: namanya juga anak ayam, ya mendengusnya, mendengus ayam dong *kicked*) lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Sore ini jam 4, Teme!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya. 'Gue gak akan menyerah, Sasuke.'

_SKIP TIME_

"Wuahh, rumah lo luas ya, Shika," Kiba berdecak kagum saat matanya menyapu ruang tamu rumah Shikamaru. "Ini mah dua kalinya rumah gue."

"Iya," Naruto ikutan nimbrung. "Gue belum pernah ke tempat segede ini."

"Biasa aja," Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan malas. "Sekarang kita harus mikirin drama apa yang bakal kita pentasin nanti?"

"Tau deh, Sadako?" usul Kiba asal.

"Elo aja yang main sendiri," gumam Naruto.

"Jaka Tingkir?" gantian Shikamaru yang memberi usul.

"Elo pikir ini jaman apa?" ujar Kiba tak sabaran.

"Malin Kundang?"

"Jangan sembarangan, Naruto! Mana orang tau yang namanya Malin Kundang!" dahi Kiba mulai berkedut.

"Gimana kalo karyanya Masashi Kishimoto?" Naruto kembali mengusulkan.

Shikamaru dan Kiba menautkan alis mereka masing-masing, "Masashi Kishimoto itu siapa?"

"Dia itu komikus yang jadi terkenal gara-gara komiknya yang mendunia," jawab Naruto ringan.

"Komikus?" Kiba masih kebingungan. "Emang komiknya Masashi Kishimoto apa sih?"

"Itu loh~ Komik terlaris se-dunia punyanya Masashi Kishimoto," Naruto sok serius. "Judulnya Naruto, persis kayak nama gue! Tuh komik kan mendunia banget!"

BLETAK!

Sebuah sandal jepit bekas langsung mencium ubun-ubun Naruto, membuat pemuda blonde itu meringis kesakitan. "Baka! Kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan!" urat-urat kesabaran Kiba sudah hampir putus. Ia sudah tidak menghiraukan teman baiknya yang sekarang lagi pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek-ngorek (?) lantai.

"Gimana kalo Romeo Juliet?" sebuah suara baru terdengar di telinga Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto. Suara yang amat sangat mereka kenal.

"Teme!" Naruto segera bangkit dari keterpundungannya (?), berlari ke arah pemuda bertampang stoic itu, dan bersiap memeluknya. Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui gelagat Naruto dari awal, menggeser posisi berdirinya satu langkah ke kanan tepat sebelum Naruto memeluknya. Alhasil, Naruto mendapat kecupan maut tambahan dari tembok di depannya.

"Ittai…"

"Berhenti manggil gue dengan sebutan itu, Dobe."

"Elo jadi ikut, hah?" tanya Shikamaru yang disambut dengan anggukan pelan dari Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Karena gue gak mau nilai sempurna gue harus tercoreng gara-gara keinginan gila Kakashi."

Kiba melipatkan tangannya di dada, "Oke, berarti empat lawan dua. Tadi elo bilang apa? Romeo Juliet? Lumayan juga."

"Yeah, sama sekali gak jelek," suara baru kembali terdengar.

Tiga anak yang sedang berdiri di teras rumah Shikamaru ditambah seorang bocah yang sudah tersungkur di tanah menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara.

"Neji?"

"Hei, kalian nggak nyapa gue?" seorang bocah berambut merah bata muncul dari balik punggung Neji.

"Gaara?"

Mereka berdua berjalan tenang ke teras. "Hai, gomen kalau kita telat."

"Lo berdua jadi ikut?" tanya Kiba cengok. "Bukannya lo-lo pada kekeh gak mau main drama?"

"Awalnya sih gitu," kata Neji. "Tapi begitu nyampe di rumah Hinata maksa gue terus buat ikut drama. Gue nyesel deh sekarang udah ngijinin dia main sama Sakura sama Ino. Sumpah, fujo-nya sekarang udah gak ketulungan lagi."

"Elo?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Gue dipaksa sama author gak jelas ni buat ikut," jelasnya dengan penuh keterpaksaan. "Mana pake ngancem endingnya gue dirape lagi."

Semangat Naruto kembali berkobar ketika semua temannya sudah setuju ikut drama. "Nah, gitu dong! Kalo gini kan enak! Kalo semuanya mau kerjasama pasti bakal nyenengin, kok!"

"Enak di lo, kagak enak di kita!" bantah Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara serempak.

"Ah, terserah deh! Yang penting dramanya jadi kan? Kita mau latihan apa sekarang?"

"Romeo Juliet?" Kiba meng-copypaste omongan Sasuke.

"Apa aja yang penting gue bisa cepet-cepet pergi dari sini," tukas Neji.

"Drama-nya kita pisah aja ya?" Gaara angkat bicara. "Temanya cuma satu tapi dimainin tiga kali dengan tiga pasangan berbeda."

"Terserah," Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Kakashi memberi kesempatan remidial dengan cara seperti ini.

Dan dimulailah latihan drama yang seperti surga bagi Naruto dan musibah bagi kelima anak lainnya. Latihan pertama ini diwarnai oleh umpatan-umpatan dari Sasuke karena kebodohan pasangan blonde-nya, pertengkaran antara Shikamaru-Kiba yang tidak bisa kerjasama, dan ketegangan antara Neji dan Gaara.

"Hei, Teme?" bisik Naruto saat ia dan Sasuke sedang latihan berdansa. "Muka lo jangan datar kayak gitu dong. Jelek tau!"

"Hn."

"Teme~ jangan pelit-pelit ngomong! Elo bisa ngrusak drama kita. _Keep smile_." Naruto mulai mengembangkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Gue gak mau. Dan berhenti memasang senyum menjijikkan itu!"

"Tapi, Teme…."

"_Shut up_," kesabaran Sasuke mulai habis. 'Kenapa waktu berjalan lama sekali sih?' omelnya dalam hati.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ternyata sulit sekali bekerjasama dengan Uchiha. Sikapnya sungguh dingin dan ketus. Keheningan memenuhi atmosfer antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Naruto kembali mencoba mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

"Hei, Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Gue punya ide buat ending drama kita nanti."

"Endingnya udah jadi dari dulu kali."

"Tapi kita tambahin adegannya gimana?" kata Naruto sok misterius. "Kita bikin yang happy ending, yang spesial gitu. Kan bosen dari dulu sad ending mulu."

"Emang lo mau yang kayak gimana?"

"Gimana kalo kita bikin kayak Sleeping Beauty? Elo harus cium gue biar gue sadar, terus kita nikah deh," jelas Naruto dengan senangnya.

BLETAK!

Satu benjolan kembali menghiasi kepala Naruto tepat di ubun-ubun.

"Ittai… Sakit, Teme!" omel Naruto jengkel sambil mengusap-usap ujung kepalanya.

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe," Sasuke menanggapi datar.

"Ayolah, kita coba aja dulu," bujuk Naruto. "Pelan-pelan aja dulu."

"Enggak," kata Sasuke singkat, padat, tegas dan jelas.

"Huh! Elo ini susah banget diajak kerjasama," sungut pemuda pirang itu. Naruto menutup mulutnya sejak saat itu. Percuma saja membangun percakapan dengan pemuda seperti Sasuke.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sudah dua jam mereka berlatih dan tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Mereka sudah kelelahan baik fisik maupun mental, terkecuali Naruto yang masih semangat 45.

"Hei, Naruto? Elo udah mati rasa, ya? Apa elo terbuat dari mesin, hah?" tanya Kiba sambil ngos-ngosan karena gedeg ngurusin Shikamaru yang bawaannya ngatukkk mulu.

"Jangan gitu dong! Kita kan masih muda, jadi semangat masa muda harus selalu dikobarkan!" kata Naruto dengan mata berapi-api. Kelihatannya teman kita satu ini sudah ketularan syndrome semangat muda-nya Rock-Lee.

"Cih," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini memunggungi kelima temannya.

"Hei, Naruto," seru Shikamaru. "Tolong ambilin semua jus yang ada di lemari es. Gue udah haus banget nih."

"Heem, baiklah," Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa jus jeruk, jambu, apel, dan tomat. Ia membagikannya satu-satu pada Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan yang terakhir….

"Teme!" Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya. "Ini ada…" perkataannya terpotong saat kakinya tersandung kaki Kiba yang sedang selonjoran di lantai. Naruto mengira tubuhnya akan menubruk punggung Sasuke karena jarak mereka yang sudah begitu dekat. Tapi, perkiraannya meleset jauh. Tepat saat Naruto akan menubruk punggung Sasuke, pemuda raven itu membalikkan badan.

BRUUKKK!

Naruto menutup matanya, begitupun Sasuke. Keduanya hampir berteriak saat mata mereka sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Jarak antara bibir mereka sudah terhapus sepenuhnya. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mengalami _blushing_ yang sama-sama parah. Naruto sempat kehilangan kesadaran sampai Sasuke membentaknya untuk segera menyingkir dari badannya.

"Minggir, Dobe!"

"Y…ya, Teme," jawab Naruto gemetaran. Betapa ia ingin menggali lubang sedalam mungkin dan menceburkan diri ke dalamnya sekarang.

Suara-suara godaan menggaung di seluruh penjuru rumah Shikamaru yang berasal dari Kiba, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

"Cie cie," Kiba memprovokasi pertama kali. "_First kiss_ nih ceritanya."

"Ooh, so sweet," Gaara ikut-ikutan. "Coba aja kalo gue bawa kamera tadi, bisa gue jual gambarnya ke Sakura sama Ino."

Tidak ada godaan saja sudah membuat SasuNaru _blushing_ parah, apalagi ditambah godaan-godaan dari saiton terkutuk berwajah anjing dan bertato ai di jidat.

Sementara teman-teman Naruto lagi pada mengompori –eh mengopori sohibnya, Neji plus Shika tetep _stay cool_. Neji masih asyik meneguk jus apel pemberian Naruto, sementara Shikamaru udah ngorok di lantai.

Namun untuk pemuda emo yang satu ini, sudah muncul persimpangan siku-siku di dahinya. Baru saja marahnya mau hilang setelah sesorean (?) meladeni kebodohan Naruto, lalu sekarang? 'Kami-sama, kenapa Kau memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat padaku?' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Mendingan lo semua pulang sekarang," sela Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba udah ngomong padahal semenit lalu masih dalam alam baka (*jurus pengikat bayangan* author jadi patung seketika). "Orang tua gue bentar lagi pulang, dan gue gak mau kalo mereka tau kita latihan drama aneh kayak gini."

"Gak usah disuruh gue juga bakal pulang sekarang," Gaara bergegas meninggalkan rumah Shikamaru pertama kali, disusul Neji, Kiba, Naruto dan yang terakhir Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terdiam selama beberapa menit memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Kelihatannya ia malu karena sudah bertindak ceroboh. Rona merah di pipi yang punya tiga garis halus itu belum mau pergi. Safirnya juga tidak mau memandang onyx Sasuke sejak 'insiden' itu.

"Lumayan juga," gumam Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk. Baru saja ia hendak keluar gerbang, onyx-nya mendapati sebuah tas berwarna oranye tergeletak di samping teras rumah Shikamaru. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tas itu.

"Dasar ceroboh," gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

~**TBC**~

Gimana minna-san cerita gaje Rissa? Ini cerita nongol aja di kepala waktu Rissa lagi bengong. Jadi, gomen kalo ceritanya gaje sama OOC gimanaaa gitu~

Meskipun ini cerita gajenya setengah sekarat (?), Rissa mohon reviewnya dari readers sekalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik beberapa kata kritik atau saran untuk Rissa.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 UPDATE euy! Sebelumnya Rissa mau ralat dulu namanya Naruto. yang bener itu UZUMAKI NARUTO. Yang Namikaze itu adalah suatu kecelakaan tidak terduga saat Rissa dengan tidak sadarnya (alias bengong) mengetik fict ini.

Oke, sekarang saatnya membalas review~

**Ikhaosvz  
><strong>Arigatou udah mau ngreview cerita gajenya Rissa. Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan yah…

**ttixz lone cone bebe**  
>Ini dah apdet, nanti jangan lupa review lagi ya…<p>

**Superol**  
>Emang Naru sengaja Rissa bikin agak ganjen supaya ada penyelingnya(?). Kan kurang ngeh rasanya kalo gak ada tokoh yang kayak gitu. Kalo mau daftar jadi kelompok fujo-nya Sakura gampang kok. Tinggal menghubungi apotik terdekat (?).<p>

**Naru Nay-nie  
><strong>wkwkwkwk… makasih udah mau review di chap kemaren, jangan lupa review lagi ya^^

**chocho mami-Riicho****  
><strong>arigatou gozaimas buat review-nya. Yah, kalo masalah gender Naruto emang Rissa pertanyakan hingga saat ini *rasengan*, tapi di chap 2 ini Naru-nya gak begitu manja-manja banget kok, lebih ke arah 'korban'nya Sasuke. Hehehehe…. Moga-moga choco-san suka~

**KyouyaxCloud**  
>wkwkwkwk… idenya Kakashi emang selalu yahud ^^b<p>

**hatakehanahungry**  
>Kelanjutan hubungan SasuNaru disini bakalan lebih diekspos lagi, dan yang pasti bakal lebih banyak romance lagi di chap dua ini.<br>Salam kenal, Hana~

**sabishii no kitsune**  
>Pentas dramanya bakalan ada di chap depan, jadi sabar ya~<br>buat nama marganya Naruto, Rissa salah cetak. Maunya ngetik Uzumaki malah marga bapaknya yang ketulis. Hehehe… gomenne~  
>Naruto udah dari kelas 1 SMP suka sama Sasuke, tapi karena masih takut-takut dan gak ada kesempatan, jadilah perasaannya dipendam sendiri. Tapi karena Kakashi ngasih tugas kayak begono, yah ini adalah kesempatan emas buat Naru deketin pujaan hatinya.<p>

**Micon**  
>Yup! Cintanya Naruto (sementara) emang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lihat kelanjutan ceritanya disini yah…<p>

**Akasuna no Aruta**  
>arigatou Aru-san buat pujiannya. Masalah typo emang udah penyakit lama Rissa yang susah diilangin. Moga-moga di chap ini berkurang. Adegan romance menanti untuk dibaca…<p>

**ChaaChulie247**  
>wkwkwkwk… Kakashi emang sensei paling antik kedua se-Konoha setelah Maito Guy *dibantai Kakashi* kalo beneran ada guru kayak Kakashi, bakalan jadi berkah buat para fujoshi sejati. Lumayan buat pelampiasan he8x…<p>

**HimeZha Aruzaki**  
>wkwkwkwk… fict yang kali ini Rissa bikin threeshot. Soalnya kalo dijadikan oneshot bakal paaannnjaaaangggg banget. Jangan lupa review lagi abis baca fict gaje ini, ya~<p>

**tsukihime akari**  
>Mau di fav? Boleh banget! *ngangguk-ngangguk gaje* Rissa bakal seneng banget kalo ada yang nge-fav cerita gak mutu ini.<br>untuk ide, lagi-lagi bersumber dari acara bengong Rissa yang berandai-andai kalo di sekolah beneran ada program remidial pake cara begituan. Pasti seru deh!  
>buat Uchiha, emang udah watak kali ya. Jaim dan sok cuek demi menjadi image. Apalagi yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Selain dianugrahi oleh Kami-sama otak jenius, juga dianugrahi pikiran MESUM! *chidori*.<p>

Buat semua yang udah review hontou ni arigatou gozaimas. Happy reading, minna~

**DRAMA YAOI**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasu x Naru**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/****Humor**

**Warning: yaoi/shou-ai, kadar kegajean yang tidak bisa ditolerir, ****alur kecepetan, ****OOC kelas kakap (terutama disini Sasuke) , dan kegaringan setengah nyemek *halah!***

**Summary:  
>Gimana kalau seandainya seme-seme keren a.k.a Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji disuruh oleh Kakashi-Sensei untuk mementaskan drama yaoi dengan uke-uke manis sekolah a.k.a Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba demi perbaikan nilai? <strong>

Seorang cowok bermata safir tengah mengaduk-ngaduk jus jeruk yang diambilnya dari lemari es. Pikirannya masih melayang ke insiden dimana ia dan cowok dambaannya secara tidak sengaja berciuman.

"Aarrghh… kok gue mikirin itu lagi sih?" Naruto mengacak-ngacak stres rambutnya. "Baka banget sih lo, Naruto! Malu-maluin aja!"

Ia kembali berkutat ke acara ngobok-ngobok (?) jus jeruknya. Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya yang sudah seperti orang gila setelah pulang ke rumah.

"Naru-chan? Naru-chan masih waras kan?" Kushina berusaha memastikan kalau kejiwaan anaknya belum terganggu.

"Ya iyalah, Kaa-san. Naru masih waras sewaras-warasnya. Memangnya kenapa sih?" Naruto yang pikirannya masih kacau, agak sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Kushina yang tidak bermutu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja daritadi Kaa-san lihat, kau itu ngomong sendiri, kadang keliatan stres, kadang ngamuk-ngamuk gaje. Kaa-san cuma mau memastikan kalau Naru-chan belum gila. Kan Kaa-san bisa repot nanti kalau Naru-chan beneran udah gila. Masih waras aja udah bikin Kaa-san stroke tiap hari, apalagi gila. Udah Kaa-san jual kali ke tukang loak," jelas Kushina tanpa sambil tetap melanjutkan acara masaknya.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Kaa-sannya langsung sweatdrop. 'Emang gue sandal jepit apa?' batinnya lalu menenggak jus jeruk yang sudah diaduk-aduk tadi.

"Nah, makan malam sudah siap," seru Kushina. "Naru-chan, panggilkan Tou-sanmu sana!"

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan tak berapa lama Minato turun dari ruang kerjanya. "Wah, baunya enak sekali." Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk manis di ruang makan layaknya keluarga bahagia nan harmonis.

"Oh ya, Naruto, omong-omong ulangan bahasa jepangmu bagaimana? Dapat nilai berapa?" Minato memulai pembicaraan.

Makanan yang tadinya sudah sampai di tenggorokan Naruto buru-buru keluar lagi dari mulut saat mendengar pertanyaan Tou-sannya.

"Naru-chan, kenapa makanannya disemburin sih? Jorok ih," Kushina terkejut saat anaknya tiba-tiba beralih profesi jadi dukun sembur.

Naruto tertawa kaku, 'Sial.'

Ulangan bahasa jepangnya yang mendapat nilai terindah (?) se-Konoha itu sudah ia lempar dari atap sekolah dan sekarang entah berada dimana. 'Gue harus ngomong apa sekarang?' cowok berkulit tan itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Naruto? Kok diam saja? Bagaimana ulanganmu?" Minato mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Err… itu…"

"Kenapa Naru-chan? Nilaimu pasti baguskan? Kaa-san melihatmu belajar keras kemarin."

Pernyataan terakhir Kushina membuat lidah Naruto semakin kelu. Kushina memang melihat anaknya sedang membaca sesuatu dengan serius, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu buku apa yang sedang dibaca Naruto. Asal readers tahu, sehari sebelumnya Naruto diberi buku Icha-icha Paradise keluaran terbaru oleh kakeknya, Jiraiya. Meskipun bocah itu tidak terlalu suka, tapi daripada belajar, lebih baik baca komik kan? Dan jadilah hari itu, ia meletakkan buku bahasa jepang di atas sebagai kedok dan di bawah bertengger (?) sebuah komik kesukaan Kakashi.

Dalam hati Naruto mulai mempersiapkan mental untuk berkata jujur pada Kushina. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti itu urusan belakang. Ia menarik napas sedalam sumur (?), sekali lagi mempersiapkan mental, kemudian…..

TING TONG

Desahan napas lega terdengar jelas dari mulut Naruto. Nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan kali ini.

"Naru-chan, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?," pinta Kushina lembut.

"Ya, Kaa-san." Naruto buru-buru beranjak dari kursi yang baginya seperti kursi eksekusi itu dan berjalan ke pintu. "Siapa ya?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

Naruto sempat membatu di tempat saat melihat 'tamu' di hadapannya. "T.. teme?"

"Hn," jawab 'tamu' itu singkat.

"Elo kenapa bisa tau rumah gue?"

"Gak usah banyak tanya," jawabnya. Tamu yang merupakan anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu kemudian menyodorkan sebuah tas oranye bergambar jeruk ke Naruto. "Tas lo ketinggalan."

Naruto segera menyaut tas di depannya lalu memeluknya erat-erat, "Oh, tas jeruk gue, belahan jiwa gue! Kenapa gue gak nyadar kalo barang ini ketinggalan ya? _H__oney, bunny, sweety_, lo gak apa-apa kan?" Naruto mulai membolak-balik tasnya, melihat apakah ada noda ataupun lecet-lecet di tasnya.

'Lebay,' cibir Sasuke.

"Elo mau masuk, Teme?" tanya Naruto begitu selesai memeriksa tas oranyenya.

"Gak usah," jawab Sasuke datar. "Gue mau pulang."

Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat membalikkan badannya, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muncul dari balik pintu. "Siapa yang datang, Naru-chan?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Temanku, Kaa-san. Namanya Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke," Kushina ber-oh-ria. "Aku belum pernah lihat Naruto punya teman lain selain Kiba dan Gaara. Apalagi yang setampan ini. Ada perlu apa, ya, Sasuke?"

"Saya tadi mengembalikan tas Naruto yang ketinggalan," jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Oh begitu, ya. Terimakasih, ya, Sasuke. Maaf kalau membuatmu repot. Anak satu ini memang bodoh dan ceroboh." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto sehingga sang empunya kepala merinngis kesakitan.

"Kaa-san!"

Kushina hanya tertawa lembut melihat kelakukan anak semata goleknya (?), "Abaikan saja anak bodoh ini ya, Sasuke. Ayo masuk, disini dingin."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak usah repot-repot, Kushina-san. Saya juga mau pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah makan, Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau belum bergabunglah dengan kami. Kebetulan kami juga sedang makan malam. Ayolah, tidak usah sungkan, ini juga sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot mengembalikan tas si bodoh ini," ajak Kushina.

Setelah menimang, memilah, dan menyeleksi *halah!*, akhirnya Sasuke menerima ajakan wanita cantik dihadapannya ini. "Baik, Kushina-san. Terimakasih banyak."

"Nah, begitu dong. Ayo masuk," Kushina mempersilakan Sasuke masuk, disusul dirinya, dan yang kini merasa dianaktirikan oleh ibunya, Naruto.

Sampai di dalam, Minato menyambut Sasuke ramah. "Eh, kau Sasuke anak Uchiha Fugaku, kan? Tumben datang ke sini."

"Iya, Minato-san."

"Sayang, Sasuke akan makan malam disini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" pinta Kushina sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Ayo duduk disini, Sasuke." Minato menarik kursi di sebelah kursi Naruto. Pemuda raven itu hanya menurut lalu duduk manis di sebelah Naruto.

Makan malam pun berlanjut…

"Oh ya, Naru-chan," kata Kushina membuka perbincangan. "Masalah ulangan bahasa jepangmu bagaimana tadi? Kau belum memberitahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

Lagi-lagi, makanan yang sudah mau ditelan Naruto menyembur keluar. Sambil batuk-batuk kecil ia mengambil segelas air untuk melegakan tenggorokkannya.

"Naruto yang sopan, dong," tukas Minato. "Kita sedang ada tamu."

"Maafkan, Naruto ya, Sasuke," ujar Kushina. "Dia anaknya memang jorok."

Sasuke menggelangkan kepala kalem, "Tidak apa-apa."

_Inner Sasuke: 'Baka Dobe! Jorok banget sih lo! Mana kena rambut keren gue lagi. Ampun…'_

"Ah, Naru-chan, pertanyaan Kaa-san sama Tou-san gak dijawab sih dari tadi," rengek Kushina. "Jangan-jangan nilai Naru abal ya?"

"U..udahlah, Kaa-san. Gak usah bahas ulangan dulu ya, ada tamu nih," kilah Naruto.

Kushina yang sebetulnya sudah tahu kebohongan sang anak mengikuti keinginan Naruto. Lagipula nggak enak juga kan mau nggebukin anak sendiri kalau ada tamu? "Ya sudahlah, kita bahas saja nanti. Tapi kalau Naru-chan mau ngomong, beritahu Kaa-san ya. Kaa-san mau ngambil pisau daging dulu sebelum Naru-chan ngasih hasil ulangannya."

Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan perlakuan yang ia akan terima kalau ia jujur pada Kaa-sannya. Yang jelas ia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang dan hal terpenting yang harus ia lakukan adalah menikmati sisa hidupnya selagi bisa.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan keluarga Naruto yang hangat. Selama ia hidup sejak empat belas tahun lalu, ia tidak pernah melihat keluarganya sehangat dan seceria keluarga Naruto.

Klan Uchiha dikenal masyarakat sebagai keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia. Namun semua itu salah besar, saudara-saudara! Kalau kita meninjau lebih dalam lagi, apa yang kelihatan di luar belum tentu persis dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Uchiha Fugaku, sang ayah, hanya terfokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai presiden direktur Uchiha Corp.. Fugaku sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengontrol semua anak perusahaannya yang tersebar di seluruh Asia. Ia jarang sekali berada di rumah kecuali jika ada acara penting tertentu yang harus dihadiri. Begitu pula dengan Mikoto yang selalu sibuk di kantor pengacara mengurus kasus demi kasus yang harus ia selesaikan di pengadilan. Dan semakin hari, kasus-kasus yang ia tangani bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah banyak. Saat Itachi masih di Jepang, rasa kesepian Sasuke bisa sedikit terobati karena sang kakak sering menemaninya. Namun karena satu tahun yang lalu Itachi mendapat beasiswa pendidikan di Inggris, pria berambut hitam panjang itu harus berangkat ke London dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah. Jadilah sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke, tinggal di rumah mewah bertingkat dua dengan para pembantu dan sopir.

Rumah seluas satu hektar itu terasa begitu sepi dan kelam. Jauh berbeda dengan rumah yang sedang ia kunjungi saat ini. Meskipun tidak begitu luas dan besar, tapi terasa nyaman dan hangat. Sasuke selalu mengharapkan makan malam bersama di keluarganya tiap malam. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali keluarga besar Uchiha berkumpul bersama. Pasti akan senang sekali rasanya kalau keinginan itu terwujud…

JDEERR!

Suara petir yang menyambar membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya. Tapi yang namanya Uchiha, pasti ada aja pengahalang untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang dianggap bisa membawa aib. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu menghela napas panjang berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih gemetaran. Tak berapa lama titik-titik hujan mulai turun. Pertama hanya berupa rintik-rintik kecil, tapi lama-lama berubah jadi hujan badai.

"Wah, hujan deras," kata Kushina sembari menatap jendela samping ruang makan. "Sasuke, kau menginap disini saja ya? Hujannya deras sekali, lagipula ini sudah malam."

"Tidak usah, Kushina-san," tolak Sasuke halus. "Saya akan menelepon sopir untuk menjemput. Lagipula saya sudah terlalu merepotkan."

Kushina mengibaskan tangan bolak-balik didepan wajahnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Tidak usah sungkan, Sasuke. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan dibandingkan si bodoh pirang ini. Menginaplah disini dan aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Lagipula besok kan Minggu, Minato akan menelepon keluargamu supaya tidak cemas."

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengalah, "Baiklah, Kushina-san. Maaf kalau saya merepotkan."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa," pandangan wanita berparas cantik itu beralih ke anak yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. "Naru-chan, malam ini Sasuke tidur denganmu ya? Tolong antar dia ke kamar dan siapkan baju tidur untuknya. Kaa-san akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kalian berdua."

Dengan malas, Naruto mengantar Sasuke ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Kaa-san lo manis juga, ya?" Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang tiba-tiba saja bersuara.

"Manis?" Naruto memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. "Manis dari mananya? Orang sadis kayak gitu kok dibilang manis."

"Kaa-san lo sadis, juga gara-gara lo. Coba aja kalo elo-nya mau nurut, Kushina-san pasti bakal bersikap baik sama lo."

"Iya juga, sih," kata Naruto. Ia lalu membuka kenop pintu kayu yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua. "Ini kamar gue. Silakan kalo elo mau lihat-lihat."

"Hn." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh memasuki kamar Naruto yang sekarang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas, warna oranye cerah mendominasi kamar tersebut. Berbagai aksesoris tentang jeruk terpampang dengan rapi di tiap sudutnya. Namun semua buku pelajaran berserakkan di mana-mana dan ranjang begitu acak-acakkan. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal kakinya. Sebuah baju berwarna kuning cerah tergeletak di lantai. Baju yang kotor, kusam, dan sudah mengeluarkan bau busuk.

"Dasar jorok," ejek Sasuke. "Pakaian udah bau kayak gini gak dicuci-cuci."

Naruto mendengus kuda, "Biarin aja. Itu pakaian belum dicuci gara-gara belum sempet gue taruh di mesin cuci."

"Alesan." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tour kecilnya di kamar Naruto. "Omong-omong, orang tua lo perhatian banget ya sama lo?" nada suara Sasuke berubah jadi lebih pelan ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Oh, _please_ deh, Teme. Perhatian dari mananya? Jantung gue aja tiap hari gak bisa tenang kalo di rumah," cowok yang mempunyai tiga garis halus di pipinya itu manyun.

"Tapi mereka selalu ada di rumah buat elo, kan?" Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang mungil sang pemilik kamar. "Gue iri sama elo."

Naruto tertawa mengejek, "Iri? Kenapa mesti iri? Elo iri sama keganasan Kaa-san gue? Rasanya gak mungkin deh."

"Tapi emang gitu yang gue rasain sekarang."

"Tapi kenapa mesti iri?"

"Karena kehangatan yang lo terima, karena kasih sayang yang lo dapet dari orangtua lo."

"Tapi setiap keluarga emang kayak gitu, kan?"

"Nggak semuanya, Dobe. Contohnya keluarga gue."

"Teme ngaco deh. Siapa sih yang gak tau keluarga terhormat Uchiha yang harmonis?"

"Keluarga terhormat Uchiha yang harmonis," Sasuke meng-_copypaste _ omongan Naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Cih."

Naruto tercengang menatap Sasuke yang sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar melepas semua trademark-nya sebagai Uchiha. Pelan-pelan, Naruto duduk diranjangnya, berusaha sejajar dengan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memandang lurus ke depan. "Tapi selama ini keluarga lo harmonis kan? Nggak mungkin keluarga lo bisa bertahan sampai sekarang tanpa ada rasa cinta dan kasih sayang."

"Tapi kenyataannya emang keluarga gue bisa. Gue gak punya siapa-siapa di rumah kecuali pembantu dan sopir."

"Tapi seenggaknya elo mesti bersyukur karena masih dikasih keluarga yang lengkap dan mapan. Tou-san lo pengusaha sukses, Kaa-san lo pengacara terkenal, aniki lo mahasiswa berprestasi yang sekarang lagi melanjutkan studi di luar negeri, dan lo siswa teladan yang jenius. Keluarga yang benar-benar sempurna, kan?"

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menjawab, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari lantai bawah, "Anak-anak, airnya sudah siap!"

"Ya, Kaa-san," jawab Naruto tidak kalah keras. "Sekarang kita lupain masalah keluarga lo dulu. Kita turun yuk, Teme!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Huh, segernya abis mandi," seru Naruto saat membuka pintu kamar diikuti Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. "Gimana, Teme? Pikiran lo jadi tenang, kan?"

"Hn."

"Eh, Teme, apa lo gak bisa ngubah kebiasaan lo yang suka pelit ngomong itu, hah?"

"Hn."

"TEMEEE~"

"Hn."

"Jangan kebanyakan hn hn, Teme! Jawab dong pertanyaan gue."

"Ck, berisik."

"Ihh… elo itu punya kepribadian ganda, ya? Tadi aja kalem banget, sekarang balik lagi. Apa tadi kelamaan berendem kali ya?"

"Hn."

"Arrgghhh~ Pusing gue ngladenin lo. Mending gue tidur ketimbang harus stroke ngadepin lo."

Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia tidur terlentang di kasur dengan posisi punggung tangan kanan menutup iris safirnya. Pipinya yang menggembung sebal membuatnya terlihat sangat imut di mata Sasuke.

Wait… imut?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. 'Gue mikir apa sih tadi?'. Sekilas, adegan saat ia dan Naruto berciuman berkelebat di pikirannya. 'Hm… Menarik.'

Dan entah kerasukan setan dari mana, perlahan, cowok berkarakter dingin itu mendekati Naruto dan meletakkan kedua tangan porselennya di kiri-kanan sisi ranjang, mengunci pemuda berambut pirang tersebut di kasur. Naruto yang merasa ada bayangan gelap yang menutupinya menggeser tangannya sedikit ke atas. Maniknya langsung terbelalak saat tahu Sasuke sudah berada tepat di atasnya.

"Lo.. mau a..pa, Teme?" Naruto tergagap ketika Sasuke mulai memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

"Elo mau ending yang beda, kan? Setelah kejadian di rumah Shikamaru tadi, rasanya bukan ide yang buruk."

"Jangan, Teme," wajah Naruto merah padam saat Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara bibir mereka. Ia terus mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diingankannya terjadi di rumah. Namun karena dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Sasuke, Naruto kini malah terpojok di antara dinding dan sang pemuda raven.

"Teme…" erang Naruto. Ia mulai menutup mata, pasrah akan apa yang sebentar lagi menimpa dirinya.

Lima senti lagi…

Dua senti lagi…

Satu senti lagi…

Satu mili lagi…

"Naruto!" sesosok pria tinggi tegap dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Secara otomatis, Sasuke menarik dirinya menjauh dari cowok berambut duren yang lagi ber_-blushing_-ria, 'Sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.'

Pria berambut pirang itu sempat membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan 'nyaris' terjadi. Oh Sasuke, malangnya nasibmu tertangkap basah mau mencium paksa anak orang. Apalagi yang memergoki adalah seorang Namikaze Minato. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Sasuke…

"Oh, rupanya Tou-san mengganggu ya? Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja. Tou-san hanya mau memastikan kalian sudah tidur atau belum."

Sasuke sweatdrop seketika. Ia sudah berpikir akan diusir secara paksa oleh Minato dan dimaki-maki, tapi nyatanya? Pernyataan yang sungguh mengagumkan dari seorang Hokage. Sementara itu Naruto hanya meringis kuda. Sebelum Minato menutup pintu sepenuhnya, ia berkata, "Tenang saja, sayang. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Kaa-san."

Sasuke menatap bingung ke arah Naruto, bunyi tatapan matanya kira-kira seperti ini: Tousan-lo-masih-normal-kan-?

"Elo bingung ya, Teme?" cengiran Naruto masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Tenang aja. Selama Kaa-san gak tau, elo aman kok." Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke semakin bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan Minato? Hanya Naruto, Minato, dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

"Boleh kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sukses menghilangkan senyum indah di bibir Naruto.

"Te…me.."

Tawa Sasuke pecah saat melihat wajah horor Naruto. "Gue bercanda, Dobe. Tapi kalo elo mau bakalan gue ladenin, kok."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Begitu kuat sampai-sampai terlihat akan putus dan menggelinding di lantai. Kalo beneran putus, kan author juga yang repot. Bakalan dibacok sama Masashi-Senpai gara-gara ada tokohnya yang mati konyol di tangan author aneh bin gaje.

Oke, back to story…

Baru kali ini Sasuke bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali tertawa. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, drama yang diberikan Kakashi tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

_SKIP TIME_

KRRIINGGG!

KRRIINGGG!

Suara berisik menggetarkan gendang telinga Sasuke. 'Kenapa suara jam weker gue jadi jelek gini sih?'

Pelan-pelan ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang terlihat menyilaukan. Otaknya yang belum bekerja seratus persen bingung melihat suasana ruangan yang begitu asing dan norak. Setelah agak lama, Sasuke baru sadar kalau ia masih di kamar Naruto.

KRIINGGG!

Suara jam weker kembali mengusik telinganya. Disamping, masih ada seorang bocah berambut pirang acak-acakan dengan air liur membasahi sekitar mulutnya. Walau dering jam sudah berbunyi beberapa kali, ia tak kunjung bangun juga. Entah ia berpura-pura tuli atau memang ada gangguan pada pendengarannya. Dengan sedikit malas, ia berusaha membangunkan bocah pirang tersebut. "Oi, Dobe, bangun."

Naruto hanya mengerang dan bergeming sedikit.

"Dobe," Sasuke berusaha lagi.

"…"

"Bangun, Dobe."

"…"

"Dobe!"

"Krok, krok."

"Cih, malah ngorok."

Sasuke menyibak selimutnya lalu mematikan weker di sebelahnya. Ekor matanya kembali melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan pose yang jauh dari kata indah (?). Senyumnya kembali mengembang melihat mimik lucu teman sekamar dadakannya. Bibir Naruto yang mengerucut membuat Sasuke makin gemas. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, membuat jarak antara bibir mereka semakin tereliminasi. Dan kemudian…

CUP

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir merah Naruto. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang jarang didapatkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun ciuman Sasuke terhitung agak lama, Naruto masih tidak mau pergi dari alam mimpinya. Dasar anak kebo! **#taboked**. Tak berapa lama, wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Setelah menyerahkan _first kiss_-nya karena kecelakaan dengan Naruto, ia tidak menyangka akan memberikan ciuman berikutnya ke orang yang sama. Baru saja Sasuke mau turun ke bawah, sebuah suara melengking kembali memekakkan telinganya.

"NARUU-CHAANNN!" Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menggunakan celemek merah.

"Dasar pemalas," imbuh wanita berambut merah itu. "Sasuke, kau turun dulu ya? Sarapan sudah siap. Aku mau membangunkan anak bodoh ini dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan turun ke ruang makan di lantai bawah. Di ruang makan sudah ada Minato yang bersiap makan pagi. "_Ohayou_, Sasuke," sapanya.

"_Ohayou_, Minato-san," jawab Sasuke.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Iya, Minato-san."

"Naruto pasti masih tidur ya?"

"Iya."

Setelah itu terdengar suara teriakan dari atas, "Narutoo! Bangun sekarang atau Kaa-san akan melarangmu makan ramen selamanya!"

"JANNGGANNN!"

Minato geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tidak pernah mendapat pagi yang tenang dan damai sejak Naruto lahir. Selalu saja ada teriakan dari Kushina ataupun Naruto hanya karena masalah sepele seperti bangun pagi. "Gomen, Sasuke. Kau pasti terganggu kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng kepala pelan, "Sama sekali tidak."

"Keluarga Uchiha pasti tidak akan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini."

Tak berapa lama Naruto turun dengan muka masam, disusul Kushina yang tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Akhirnya anak ini bangun juga," kata Minato sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut anak kesayangannya. "Mimpimu indah?"

"Sangat indah, Tou-san. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara nenek sihir berambut merah yang sedang marah-marah tidak jelas." Sindiran Naruto membuatnya mendapat satu tonjolan besar di kepala, hadiah spesial dari Kushina. "Kaa-san!"

Sasuke tersenyum. Bayangan Fugaku dan Mikoto sebagai Minato dan Kushina kembali berputar di otaknya. Apa mungkin orang tuanya berubah?

"Setelah ini kau cepat mandi, ya, Sasuke. Naru-chan nanti mandinya belakangan gak apa-apa ya?" Kushina kelihatannya jauh lebih menyayangi anak orang lain ketimbang anaknya sendiri. Ibu yang aneh *kicked*

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyentuh makan paginya, Sasuke sudah selesai sarapan dan beranjak dari kursi untuk mandi. Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan sarapannya, Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Yah, semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau Naruto itu lemot #PLAK.

"Hah~ andai saja aku punya anak seperti Sasuke," Kushina mulai mengkhayal. "Sudah tampan, rajin, penurut, pintar pula. Tidak seperti anak ini, sudah bodoh, bandel, nakal, pemalas, tukang ngeles lagi."

Naruto yang merasa kartunya dibuka blak-blakan oleh ibunya sendiri, mulai pundung di pojokan (penyakit lama kumat.) "Kaa-san jahat!"

"Loh kok jahat? Memang kayak gitu kenyataannya."

"Sudahlah, Sayang," Minato berusaha menengahi. "Terimalah anak kita apa adanya. Meskipun dia bodoh, ceroboh, dan jauh dari harapan kita sebagai orang tua. Mungkin ini kutukan dari Kami-sama karena kesalahan kita dulu."

'Bapak sama Ibu sama aja!' batin Naruto kesal.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, kau pulang diantar siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Sopir saya akan kesini sebentar lagi," jawab Sasuke.

TIN TIN

Panjang umur tuh sopir.

"Saya permisi dulu, Minato-san, Kushina-san," pamit Sasuke. "Terimakasih atas jamuannya."

"Ya, Sasuke. Hati-hati ya," kata Kushina layaknya sedang mengantar anaknya ke stasiun. "Naru-chan, tolong antar Sasuke ke depan ya."

"Ya, Kaa-san," jawab Naruto malas lalu mengekori Sasuke. Cowok bermata safir itu membelalakkan mata sewaktu melihat mobil Sasuke, "Gila lo, Teme! Nganterin lo pulang aja mobilnya _mercy_. Lo ke sekolah aja naik BMW. Elo punya mobil berapa sih?"

"Gak usah tanya, nanti elo pingsan lagi kalo gue jawab."

"Huh, dasar sombong!" pipi Naruto mulai menggembung sebal.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Hei, Dobe, elo belum ngomong terimakasih sama gue."

"Oh iya, gue lupa. Makasih ya, Teme!" Naruto memamerkan cengiran manisnya. Entah kenapa kalau dilihat-lihat seperti ini, Naruto kelihatan agak manis. Meskipun masih bau dan bibirnya berlumuran iler, Naruto terlihat seperti makhluk Tuhan paling seksi di mata Sasuke. Entah pemuda emo ini habis kesambet atau apa. Menyadari tatapan aneh Sasuke, Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke. "Teme? Halo?"

Onyx Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. Mimiknya yang sempat menunjukkan rasa kekaguman, kembali ke tampang stoic yang sudah menjadi trademark-nya sejak lama.

"Elo kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto. "Kok bengong?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. "Omong-omong, Dobe, rasanya gak terlalu buruk juga," lanjut Sasuke penuh misteri lalu masuk ke _mercy_-nya. Alis kanan Naruto terangkat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke.

'Rasa? Rasa apa?' pikirnya.

Namun sebelum pemuda pirang itu sempat mengajukan pertanyaan pada si raven, mercy Sasuke sudah menderu menjauhi rumah Naruto. 'Maksud Sasuke apa, yah?' batinnya cengok.

_Di dalam mercy_…

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di kamar Naruto. Telunjuknya menyentuh bibir yang sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda safir itu. Bibir merah yang sudah membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk menciumnya lagi.

'Menarik.'

~**TBC**~

Sasuke : Fict apaan nih? Ancur amat! Mana gue OOC banget lagi.

Rissa : …

Naruto : Gue kenapa dijadiin korban mulu sih?

Rissa : (lari-lari sambil nangis-nangis gaje)

Sasuke : (geleng-geleng kepala) dasar author gak jelas. Bikin ending yang gaje pula.

Naruto : Mohon reviewnya, minna! *oiro… -ralat- puppy eyes no jutsu*


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter UPDATE! Setelah molor publish gara-gara alasan UTS dan kawan-kawan, akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin ending cerita gaje ini.

Oke, daripada banyak bacot, mendingan cabut langsung…

Happy reading, minna~

**DRAMA YAOI**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasu x Naru**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, shou-ai, AU, kegajean yang tidak bisa ditolerir, kebanyakan skip time, de el el**

**Summary:  
>Gimana kalau seandainya seme-seme keren a.k.a Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji disuruh oleh Kakashi-Sensei untuk mementaskan drama yaoi dengan uke-uke manis sekolah a.k.a Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba demi perbaikan nilai? <strong>

"Teme~" Naruto kembali merengek mungkin untuk kesejuta kalinya. "Masa elo masih gak mau sih?"

"Nggak!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Ayolah. Kita udah latihan sejauh ini, Teme," rengek Naruto. "Besok hari H-nya dan kita tinggal menyelesaikan endingnya. Semuanya udah siap kecuali endingnya. Elo mau yah, ciuman sama gue? _Please…_"

"Elo udah tau jawaban gue, Dobe," balas Sasuke santai.

"Tapi Shikamaru sama Neji aja udah pada mau, masa lo enggak?"

"Itu mereka, beda sama gue."

Shikamaru menguap panjang, "Ala, Sas. Berkorban dikit napa sih?"

"Kalo mau berkorban gak usah ngajak-ngajak orang kali," kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi ini kan gladi resik, Sas," timpal Neji. "Seenggaknya elo nyicipin dulu kek, rasanya gak terlalu buruk kok."

**SIINNGGG**

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, merasa _déjà vu_ dengan kata-kata Neji barusan.

BLETAK!

Sebuah bogem mentah tiba-tiba melayang ke kepala Neji, "Ittai!" rintihnya. Matanya menatap tajam Gaara, "Elo kenapa sih?"

Gaara mendengus kuda. "Elo pikir gue gorengan apa pake dicicip-cicipin segala?" jawabnya sewot. Neji hanya melengos sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Oke, author ceritakan sedikit disini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum pementasan drama abnormal dari Kakashi. Empat anak apes yang ketiban 'berkah' dari Sensei tercintanya itu sedang mengadakan gladi bersih di rumah Shikamaru. Semua sudah beres tinggal menyelesaikan ending ceritanya. Naruto terus saja mengusulkan agar ada adegan ciuman di akhir cerita Romeo Juliet versi mereka. Shikamaru dan Kiba bisa kooperatif. Begitu juga Neji dan Gaara, meskipun harus dibujuk berkali-kali. Tapi kini ada sandungan dari anak ayam *author dimutilasi* a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tidak mau melakukan adegan mesra dengan Naruto di depan umum. Kenapa? Karena adegan itu bertentangan dengan adat keluarga Uchiha untuk menjaga image di muka umum (Author: dasar jaim *digantungsasuke*)

"Ending cerita selain ciuman toh banyak, kan?" protes Sasuke.

"Tapi…"

"Kita jadi gladi bersih apa gak sih? Kalo gak jadi gue mau pulang," potong Kiba. "Kalo ini anak gak mau, ya udah gak usah dipaksa. Masalah masalah dia, ngapain kita yang pusing."

"Enak banget lu ngomong. Gue yang cekot-cekot," gumam Naruto.

"Yah, terserah lo berdua deh mau ngapain. Kita berempat mau latihan dulu," tambah Neji lalu menggandeng tangan Gaara dengan santainya, membuat si empunya tangan langsung ber-_blushing_-ria. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Kiba jalan sendiri-sendiri. Belum ada perkembangan sejak hari pertama.

Oke, back to SasuNaru…

Naruto sedang duduk lemas di lantai. Semangat 45 yang biasanya membara saat latihan, kini menghilang entah kemana. Sudah belasan atau bahkan puluhan kali ia membujuk Sasuke, tapi pemuda raven itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

'_Omong-omong, Dobe, rasanya gak terlalu buruk juga.'_

Kata-kata Sasuke saat menginap di rumahnya kembali terngiang di kepala duren itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata itu. Apanya yang tidak terlalu buruk? Rasa apa? Kenapa sih Sasuke harus main rahasia-rahasiaan?

Manik safirnya diarahkan kepada si raven. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang duduk selonjoran di lantai. Tangannya ia tegakkan di samping panggul untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Kepalanya menengadah, memandang langit-langit rumah Shikamaru.

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludah, 'Kalo dilihat-lihat, si Teme cakep juga ya? Pantesan aja banyak cewek yang ngejer-ngejer dia.'

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke melirik bocah kuning disebelahnya. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat tampang aneh Naruto. Mimiknya berubah-ubah, mulai dari terkagum-kagum, senyam-senyum gak jelas, sampai bengong kayak kebo. Yang membuat Sasuke tambah heran adalah safir milik Naruto tidak pernah lepas memandanginya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Elo kenapa ngliatin gue, Dobe?" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara karena merasa risih.

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepala, berpindah dari Mode-Bengong-Kebo ke mode normal. Ia terlihat kebingungan dan kaget. "Hah? Apa, Teme?"

"Elo kenapa ngliatin gue? Naksir?" ucap Sasuke narsis.

Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya, "Jadi orang jangan kepedean lu."

"Terus kenapa?" Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula selonjor menjadi bersila menghadap Naruto.

"Gak apa-apa," jawab Naruto berusaha tidak menatap onyx pemuda raven di sebelahnya. Ia merasa pipinya mulai memanas karena ketahuan lirak-lirik orang.

"Beneran gak apa-apa?" terdengar nada menggoda di suara Sasuke. "Yakin elo gak lagi terpesona dengan ketampanan gue? Yakin elo gak lagi terpikat dengan kharisma gue, hm?"

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, "Elo apaan sih, Teme! Kok jadi OOC gini?"

Sasuke tersenyum senang, senyum yang jarang ditampilkannya di depan orang-orang, "Biarin aja. Yang penting gak ada orang lain yang tahu selain elo."

"Temeee…"

"Apa? Elo mau bilang suka sama gue? Naksir? Atau mungkin jatuh cinta?"

"Nggak, itu kan cuma perasaan lo aja." Pipi Naruto makin merah, mungkin sekarang merahnya melebihi warna buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Bohong," Sasuke makin memojokkan bocah pirang itu. "Buktinya muka lo udah merah kayak kepiting rebus. Orang yang mukanya merah berarti emang lagi jatuh cinta."

"Terserah lo deh," Naruto kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas godaan Sasuke. Hening sesaat sampai Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya lagi, "Err… Teme? Gue boleh tanya?"

"Sejak kapan lo harus minta ijin dulu kalo mau tanya?"

Naruto mendengus, "Maksud lo tuh apa sih? Terus terang gue masih bingung sama omongan lo waktu nginep di rumah gue."

"Omongan gue yang mana, Dobe?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yang waktu lo mau masuk mobil, lo ngomong 'rasanya gak terlalu buruk juga'. Gue bingung, apanya yang gak terlalu buruk? Rasa apa? Lo ngomongin masalah apa sih? Masakan nyokap gue?" Naruto langsung memberondong pertanyaan.

_Blush_

Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang ber-_blushing_-ria. Pipinya merona semerah tomat. Memori saat ia mencium Naruto kembali berputar. Lidah Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri, merasakan 'rasa' ciuman itu yang masih berbekas sampai sekarang. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak digubris, Naruto kembali menagih jawaban.

"Teme? Kok nglamun sih? Pertanyaan gue dijawab dong. Maksud omongan lo tuh apa?"

"Cuma gue dan Kami-sama yang tau," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto langsung memajukan bibrinya sepuluh senti (Naruto: lu pikir gue karet bisa monyong segitu panjangnya!) saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dianggap tidak memuaskan. Pipinya menggembung, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, khas gerak-gerik seorang Uzumaki ketika sedang marah.

"Teme pelit!"

"Biarin," jawab Sasuke. "Kita latihan yuk."

"Endingnya gimana?"

"Urusan belakang!" Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menarik tangan tan Naruto, tak peduli bocah itu hampir nyungsep gara-gara ditarik dadakan.

_Keesokkan harinya di KJHS…_

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Drama kita gimana?" tanya seorang bocah berambut pirang. "Endingnya masih ngambang banget lho!"

"Improv," jawab pemuda emo santai sambil terus melangkah masuk ke sekolah, meninggalkan pemuda pirang di belakangnya. Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu langsung mengejar laki-laki di depannya.

"Tapi gue gak bisa improvisasi, Teme."

"Ya itu urusan lo," tukas Sasuke datar.

"Teme! Yang serius dong," Naruto kelihatan jengah menghadapi kelakuan Uchiha bungsu itu. Dia baru tahu kalau ia menyukai cowok dingin yang kadang berpribadian ganda dan sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Entah apa dari sifat-sifat Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya bikin Naruto tersepona, eh, terpesona maksudnya.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok fujoshi yang terdiri dari 5 orang a.k.a Sakura (Ketua), Ino (Wakil Ketua), Temari (Sekretaris), Tenten (Bendahara), dan Hinata (Anggota baru-?-) berlari mendekati SasuNaru. Kelimanya menggerombol lalu mulai teriak-teriak gaje dan langsung memberondong pertanyaan dan pernyataan.

"Sasuke-kun, dramanya yang bagus, ya?" Sakura angkat bicara.

"Naru-chan nanti mau main drama apa?" Hinata ikutan nimbrung.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun cocok deh sama Naru-chan! Nanti beneran jadian ya!" Ino langsung teriak-teriak gaje.

"Adegan mesranya dibanyakin ya! Nanti videonya kita upload!" seru Tenten antusias.

"Jangan dibanyakin aja! Kalo bisa dari awal langsung adegan hot sampe selesai! Yah yah?" ralat Temari.

Naruto back to Bengong-Kebo-Mode: ON. Sementara Sasuke memasang wajah datar dan tidak menggubris teriakan-teriakan histeris dari Sakura cs. Tanpa banyak cincong, Sasuke menerobos gerombolan fujoshi-fujoshi sambil menggandeng erat tangan Naruto. Tentu saja, hal ini mengundang reaksi dari kelima fujoshi paling akut di KJHS. Mulai dari Sakura plus Ino yang langsung _nosebleed_, Tenten yang langsung main jepret, Temari yang teriak-teriak gaje, sampai Hinata yang mau ikutan teriak tapi masih malu-malu (maklum anak baru).

_SKIP TIME_

Seorang guru berambut keperak-perakkan memasang senyum licik di balik maskernya. Ia memandang tumpukan makalah setebal beratus-ratus halaman yang tingginya setengah dari tinggi badan guru itu. Matanya memandang beberapa anak cowok di kelas yang wajahnya mulai menegang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan SasuNaru, NejiGaara, dan ShikaKiba.

"Nah, makalah anak-anak perempuan sudah dikumpulkan," kata Kakashi. "Sekarang giliran enam anak laki-laki yang sudah Sensei tunjuk minggu lalu. Silakan maju ke depan kelas."

Beberapa pemuda yang dimaksud di tengah kelas –minus Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru- saling berpandangan. Isi pikiran mereka sama, 'Elo duluan sana yang maju.'

Karena tidak ada respon, Kakashi mengulangi permintaannya sekali lagi, "Nara, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Sabaku, Uchiha, dan Uzumaki, silakan maju."

"…" masih tidak ada respon.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang mau maju. Sensei potong nilai kalian…"

"JANGAANN!" seru anak-anak sekelas histeris.

"Gue maju duluan," kata Shikamaru santai di tengah-tengah kepanikkan kelas. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kiba yang masih syok dan sempat mengajukan _deathglare_ protes.

"Bagus, bagus," Kakashi manggut-manggut. "Kalian mau main apa?"

"Romeo Juliet," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Baiklah. Sudah Sensei siapkan pemeran figurannya. Silakan."

Dan dimulailah drama Romeo Juliet versi ShikaKiba...

.

Tepuk tangan meriah membahana di seluruh kelas. Flash kamera saling menyahut satu sama lain. Teriakan-teriakan histeris fujoshi tidak henti-hentinya meramaikan suasana kelas. Dua pasangan yaoi sudah maju. Tinggal pasangan paling kontrovensial dan digandrungi di KJHS yang belum tampil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama di fict ini?

Naruto gemetaran. Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengajak maju duluan.

"Baiklah, tinggal Uchiha dan Uzumaki," kata Kakashi. "Kalau mereka berdua sudah tampil, Sensei akan mentuntaskan nilai kalian semua."

Pandangan _puppy eyes_ mulai menghujani bangku Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah agak lama berpikir, Sasuke bangkit dan maju ke depan, disusul Naruto yang terlihat gugup dan ragu. Onyx Sasuke memandang safir Naruto, berusaha meyakinkannya melalui tatapan mata yang seolah berkata 'Makin cepat makin bagus, Dobe.'

Lalu dimulailah drama Romeo Juliet terakhir versi SasuNaru…

.

.

Selama dua jam Kakashi memberikan materi bahasa Jepang dan selama itulah pikiran Naruto tidak bisa fokus. Tugas aneh yang diberikan guru berambut keperak-perakan itu sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi pikiran seorang bocah pirang masih berkutat dengan kejadian drama tadi. Suatu hal yang diluar dugaan, tiba-tiba saja terjadi secara ajaib. Suatu insiden, yang entah hanya mimpi atau memang kenyataannya seperti bayangan Naruto. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, terlalu mendadak, hingga pemuda blonde itu pun tidak sempat menyadarinya.

_Flashback…_

_Detik-detik terakhir menjelang ending drama…_

Sasuke telah melihat sendiri makam dari kekasihnya. Setelah berhasil membunuh calon suami gadisnya, ia berlutut di sebelah makam terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan warna kulit cokelat eksotis. Meskipun dari luar mimik Uchiha bungsu biasa-biasa saja, tapi di dalam, perang batin sedang berlangsung.

_Inner Sasuke : Sas, dijadiin Uke lo manis juga tuh._

_Sasuke : Diem lo!_

_Inner Sasuke : Idih, sumpah, manis banget Naruto kalo lagi jadi cewek! Kawaii ne~_

_Sasuke : Ck, berisik! Dasar inner OOC!_

_Inner Sasuke : Elo sendiri apa gak dibuat OOC sama nih author? Kalo udah ngebet setengah mati bilang aja. Gak usah ditahan lagi._

_Sasuke : Kalo mau ngomong dipikir dulu ngapa? Jangan asal nyeplos aja lo._

_Inner Sasuke : Siapa yang asal nyeplos? Jantung lo udah kayak orang maraton tau gak._

_Sasuke : Ini gara-gara gue kesel ngadepin lo._

_Inner Sasuke : Udah tembak aja langsung. Gak usah pake mikir segala. _

_Sasuke : Gue bilang diem! Ngerti bahasa manusia gak sih?_

Sementara perang kalbu OOC Sasuke masih berlangsung, Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terpejam, terbengong-bengong dalam tidurnya. Ia ingin segera menyudahi drama yang membuatnya malu setengah mati karena harus berdandan seperti perempuan. Hei, Kakashi-Sensei tidak bilang harus memakai baju perempuan, kan? Lalu kenapa Naruto mau-maunya pakai gaun perempuan? Jawabannya adalah karena pemaksaan dari Gaara dan Kiba yang KATANYA juga dipaksa oleh pasangan mereka.

'Teme kenapa lama amat ya? Mana badan gue udah gatel lagi pake baju ini. Mau dapet nilai aja nyiksa amat sih,' keluh Naruto sambil menahan keinginan untuk menggaruk punggungnya. 'Awas aja tuh Kiba sama Gaara. Kurang ajar ngerjain gue! Liat aja nanti pembalasan gue.'

Ngerjain? Yak, betul sekali saudara-saudara! Kiba dan Gaara ternyata sama sekali tidak dipaksa oleh Neji dan Shikamaru. Mengenai kostum perempuan yang mereka bilang pada Naruto ternyata hanya kesaksian dusta yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Otak pentium satu Narutolah yang membuatnya mudah sekali untuk ditipu.

Oke, back to Sasuke…

Setelah berhasil menjinakan (?) inner OOC-nya, Sasuke kembali masuk ke alam nyata. Dan entah kesambet iblis dari mana, muncul sebuah ide ajaib di bagian otak Sasuke yang mesum.

Tangan putih porselennya mulai membelai wig pirang Naruto. Mulai dari ujung rambut, lalu merambah ke pipi dengan 3 garis horizontal, dan berakhir tepat di bawah bibir pemuda itu. Naruto yang masih tidur, merasa risih dengan kehadiran 'benda asing' yang telah berani membelai-belai wajahnya, apalagi sampai menyentuh bibir. Ia masih ragu kalau Sasuke yang melakukannya, tapi karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang bermain di akhir drama selain Sasuke, siapa lagi?

Dan ternyata tidak hanya itu yang dilakukan sang Uchiha. Ada tindakan lebih lanjut yang membuat Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini untuk waktu lama. Sasuke dengan tenang dan sigap, menghapus total jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Ciuman lembut yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang sehingga membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata saking terkejutnya. Ciuman lembut yang begitu dinikmati Sasuke sehingga membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menahan napas melihatnya. Setelah berlangsung kurang lebih lima menit, akhirnya Sasuke mau melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto.

"Elo akhirnya bangun juga, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil sedikit terengah-engah. Jelas ia pasti kehabisan napas gara-gara durasi 'adegan' tadi yang cukup panjang.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dari Naruto ataupun dari orang lain di kelas. Semuanya masih syok dengan kejadian langka yang barusan terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

"Te.. te.. me?" panggil Naruto terbata-bata.

"Hn?"

"E..elo ngapain ba..rusan?" tanya Naruto masih setengah gagap.

"Improvisasi," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Elo minta ending yang spesial kan? Permintaan dikabulkan."

_End of Flashback_

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat lalu mengacak-acak rambut ketika membayangkan kejadian yang baru pertama kali terjadi seumur hidupnya. Dicium Sasuke didepan umum. Sasuke yang duduk dua deret di belakang Naruto, menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti melihat kelakukan pemuda berkulit tan di depannya.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, membuat suasana kelas yang sudah riuh bertambah ramai dengan suara sorakan gembira anak-anak. Guru yang mengajar di jam pelajaran terakhir pun hanya bisa pasrah, termasuk Kakashi yang sudah panen kacang lima menit sebelum bel.

Seorang bocah dengan ciri khas cengiran lima jarinya itu segera berkemas dan sudah tidak sabar untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi wajahnya mendadak lesu, saat safirnya mendapati bangku Sasuke telah ditinggalkan penghuninya. Namun, tanpa diduga-duga, pemuda emo itu sudah berdiri di luar kelas dengan posisi bersandar di tembok.

"Te..teme?"

"Mencari seseorang, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Ng…" Naruto seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Ia bingung merangkai pertanyaan untuk Sasuke.

"Ikut gue," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan tan di sebelahnya entah ke mana.

"Kita mau ke mana, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sedang kesusahan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Nanti elo juga tau," jawab Sasuke -sok- misterius.

Setelah sang bocah duren agak lama berjalan terseok-seok karena diseret bocah pantat ayam, Naruto akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke sudah membawanya ke pohon ek besar di belakang sekolah. Pohon yang konon katanya menjadi tempat para guru dan siswa menyatakan cinta pada pasangannya. Sebut saja Asuma-Sensei yang melamar Kurenai-Sensei disini dua tahun lalu. Berbagai pasang nama terukir di batang pohon itu.

"Elo mau apa kesini, Teme?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, bibir Naruto kembali dikecup lembut pemuda raven dihadapannya, membuat si pemilik safir membelalak lebar. Ciuman itu terhitung sebentar, mungkin hanya lima detik, tapi cukup membuat keduanya _blushing_ parah.

"Te… teme?" kata Naruto gugup. "I… itu y..yang ketiga, kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Itu yang keempat, Dobe."

Alis pemuda safir itu terangkat. 'Keempat? Seinget gue cuma tiga deh,' batinnya bingung. "Tapi seinget gue ini yang ketiga. Pertama yang kecelakaan di rumah Shikamaru, kedua waktu kita main drama, dan yang ketiga yang barusan tadi. Kapan yang keempat?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. 'Yang keempat waktu gue nginep di rumah lo, Dobe,' tambahnya dalam hati. "Nggak penting. Sekarang, gue mau ngomong sama lo."

"Mau ngomong apa?"

"Ngomongin masalah kita."

"Masalah kita?" Alis Naruto kembali terangkat. "Emang kita punya masalah ya?"

GUBRAK!

"Bukan itu maksud gue," Sasuke menghela napas panjang, terlihat kebingungan mencari kata-kata. "Dengerin gue baik-baik, karena gue cuma akan bilang ini satu kali."

Naruto mengangguk semangat dan memasang telinga.

"Seminggu yang lalu, kita cuma dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal sampai Kakashi-Sensei memberi tugas drama itu. Awalnya semua kelihatan begitu bodoh dan konyol. Gue pikir otak Kakashi-Sensei sudah tidak waras karena memberi drama macam itu. Tapi sekarang gue bener-bener senang bisa ikut, karena lewat drama itu gue menemukan cinta pertama gue," jelas pemuda raven itu panjang lebar.

Naruto manggut-manggut berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia kelihatannya mengerti betul dengan ucapan Sasuke padanya. "Hmm… Cinta pertama ya…"

"Elo ngerti maksud gue?" si raven memastikan.

"Nggak," jawab Naruto polos.

GUBRAK! (untuk yang kedua kalinya)

Empat buah siku-siku muncul di dahi Sauke. Ternyata butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi IQ Naruto yang udah jedol. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, berusaha bersikap sabar menghadapi bocah pirang di depannya.

"Maksud gue… gue suka sama lo," kata Sasuke dengan wajah dibuat sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Safir Naruto membelalak. Apa ini mimpi? Apa ini cuma khayalan? Benarkah saat ini orang yang begitu ia idolakan menyatakan cinta padanya? Naruto mencubit tangannya pelan, memastikan kalau yang ia alami saat ini benar-benar nyata.

"Aww."

"Elo kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Gak apa-apa," jawabnya cepat. "Elo serius sama omongan lo tadi? Elo gak lagi bercanda, kan? Elo gak lagi latihan buat drama, kan? Elo gak lagi kesambet atau kesurupan, kan?" berondongan pertanyaan langsung meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

"Ya, gaklah. Gue beneran suka sama lo, dan gue pengen lo jadi pacar gue," tambah Sasuke mantap.

BINGO!

Hal ini membuat Naruto makin syok. Ini terlalu cepat!

'Gimana ini? Gue harus bilang apa?' inner Naruto panik.

"Oi, Dobe! Jangan bengong aja! Jawab dong pertanyaan gue," tagih Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Err… gimana ya, Teme? Gue bingung mau ngomong apa. Menurut lo gue harus ngomong apa?"

"Ya terserah. Tapi gue menginginkan jawaban ya dari bibir lo."

Naruto menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lewat belakang (?) diiringi sebuah alunan nada indah yang membuat pemuda raven di depannya langsung menutup hidung.

"Elo kentut ya, Dobe?" protes Sasuke.

Bocah yang memiliki tiga garis halus di pipi itu cuma nyengir lebar, "Hehehehe… Abis kalo gue lagi gugup, bawaannya muleesss mulu. Gomen ya, Teme."

"Cih, dasar jorok. Sekarang jawaban lo apa?"

"Err… iya deh. Gue mau." Naruto berusaha mengucapkan dua kalimat terakhir dengan nada sewajar mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Padahal di dalem, udah DAG DIG DUG DUER!

"Mau ngomong iya aja pake ngentut segala," gumam Sasuke. "Hei Dobe, gue boleh minta satu lagi?"

"Minta apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Dan sekali lagi, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Sasuke kembali menekan lembut bibir Uke barunya. Namun kali ini ia berniat untuk memperpanjang durasi sampai mereka benar-benar kehabisan oksigen untuk bernapas.

_Di kelas IX A_

Hanya lima belas menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, seluruh isi kelas sudah kosong melompong. Menyisakan empat anak laki-laki yang bergerumul di pojok ruangan. Empat pemuda dengan ciri-ciri salah seorang berambut merah bata dengan tato ai di dahinya, di sebelah pemuda itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang yang cocok jadi bintang iklan sampo Head and Solder, dua orang pemuda sisanya memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik dan mimik wajah yang selalu mengantuk.

"Gue rasa drama punya Naruto yang paling bagus diantara kita semua," Gaara mulai angkat suara. "Seenggaknya ending mereka bener-bener hidup dan penuh improvisasi. Nggak cuma diem mulu adegannya pas main," lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Neji.

"Emang apa bedanya sih?" protes Neji cuek bebek. "Ending mereka ciuman, kita semua juga sama kan."

"Bedalah…" ujar Gaara masih tidak terima. "Mereka happy ending, kita sad ending."

"Ya ampun, Ra, beda secuil gitu aja protes lu," tukas Kiba. "Kalo elo emang gak puas, mending lo minta ijin ngulang sana sama Kakashi-Sensei."

Gaara hanya cemberut. Jujur, ia tidak puas dengan drama tadi. Pemuda ini mengharapkan sikap Neji bisa lebih 'berimprovisasi' seperti Sasuke. Karena tanpa diketahui teman-teman lainnya, ia juga telah menyukai pemuda itu sejak kelas VII. Yup, sama seperti Naruto yang sudah menyukai Uchiha bungsu sejak awal masuk SMP, Gaara berharap kalau drama ini bisa menjadi sarana baginya agar bisa PeDeKaTe dengan cowok bermata lavender tersebut.

"Emang bagian mana dari drama kita yang belum memuaskan, hah?" tanya Neji.

'Banyak!' batin Gaara. Namun tidak ada satu patah katapun yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia hanya diam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Kalo emang lo gak puas, itu wajar kok," lanjut Neji. Tanpa disadari, sebuah senyuman misterius tersungging di wajahnya. "Gue kan belum mulai sama sekali."

Sang pemuda merah maroon yang mendengar kata-kata pasangan dramanya mengerutkan kening samar. "Apa maksudnya elo belum mulai? Kita udah selesai dari tadi kali."

Shikamaru yang dari tadi tidak membeo tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama dengan Neji. Karena ia dan Neji sudah berteman sejak lama, pemuda ber-IQ 200 ini tahu benar apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya. 'Dasar agresif.'

"Hei, Kiba? Gimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" usulnya sambil menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Kenapa? Gue masih pengen di sekolah," jawab Kiba setengah protes. "Lagipula gue udah janjian sama Gaara mau pulang bareng."

"Kan lain kali bisa."

"Tapi yang namanya udah janjian, masa ditunda. Gue risih kalo sendirian di sekolah," Gaara memberi dukungan. Ancaman author tentang ending di chapter satu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apalagi setelah melihat raut muka Neji yang tiba-tiba mendadak berubah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia memang menyukai Neji, tapi…

"Ngapaian risih? Kan ada gue," sahut Neji. Nada suaranya kedengaran agak aneh.

Gaara cuma bisa merinding mendengar jawaban Neji. Kelihatannya ada udang dibalik bakwan –eh di balik batu maksudnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Udah, elo ikut gue aja, Kib. Kalo gak elo bakal nyesel nanti," katanya. "Lagipula kalo boleh, gue pengen ke rumah lo."

"Ngapain elo ke rumah gue? Pengen ketemu sama Akamaru, hah?"

"Kurang lebih," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Gue kemarin liat dia lagi jalan sama anjing betina tetangga lo. Dari cara jalan mereka sih, kelihatannya serius."

"Benarkah? Wah, berarti gue bakal punya anak anjing lucu dong." Wajah Kiba terlihat berseri-seri.

"Mungkin," kata Shikamaru sambil memasang tampang mengantuk. "Dan mungkin gue tertarik mencobanya di rumah lo."

Mata Kiba seketika membelalak sempurna. "What the? Lo ngomong apa barusan?"

"Udah, gak usah banyak protes. Kita ke rumah lo sekarang," kata Shikamaru lalu sekali lagi melirik ke teman dekatnya yang terlihat diam tapi sebenarnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak patut dicontoh adik-adik sekalian *halah!*. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba keluar kelas diiringi cercaan dan sumpah serapah dari sang pemuda pecinta anjing.

Kini, tinggalah dua orang pemuda di ruang kelas yang sepi itu. Neji dan Gaara.

Melihat tindakan Shikamaru tadi, ditambah senyuman misterius Neji yang semakin mengembang, membuat bulu kuduk Gaara makin meremang. Ia menelan ludah susah payah karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya serasa mengering. Neji mulai memajukan langkahnya selangkah demi selangkah mendekati pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut.

"E… elo mau a..apa, heh?" tanya Gaara gugup sambil terus mundur ke belakang. Semakin ia mundur, semakin cepat Neji maju ke depan. Dan sialnya, tembok di belakangnya seperti memberi dukungan pada pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu.

Buntu.

Tidak ada jalan untuk bisa lari lagi. Neji sudah menguncinya telak di antara tembok.

Sekali lagi Neji tersenyum mesum. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya dengan wajah setengah mesum. "Cuma sedikit improvisasi."

_Sementara itu…_

Lima orang cewek tengah asyik dengan kamera digital mereka. Kelimanya mencari posisi yang pas untuk mendapatkan gambar terbaik dari dua orang cowok di bawah pohon ek yang menjadi objek mereka. Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang mendampingi mereka berlima hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak didiknya.

"Kalian puas sekarang?" tanya laki-laki bermata sayu itu.

"Ya, Sensei. Kami puas sekali!" jawab kelima cewek itu, masih tetap ayik dengan kegiatan memotretnya.

"Kalian masih memegang janji kalian untuk tidak menyebarkan foto-foto itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Foto Sensei bersama Iruka-san aman bersama kami!"

Laki-laki berambut keperak-perakan itu lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar fujoshi."

~**OWARI**~

Gomen buat readers kalo di chapter ini adegan dramanya cuma SasuNaru endingnya saja pula. Jujur, Rissa udah pusing setengah koma mau nglanjutin ini cerita. Ide buat dramanya SasuNaru aja udah pas-pasan. Buat ShikaKiba sama NejiGaa, Rissa sempet mau mengekspos cerita mereka, tapi karena mereka pada nolak cerita cintanya diekspos ke media massa *ceilah… banyakkan gaya lu!* apa boleh buat. Jadi maaf ya kalo mengecewakan.

Untuk yang review di chap 3, Rissa gak jamin bisa bales satu-satu lewat PM. Jadi mohon maklum ^^

Saatnya balesan review untuk chap 2…

**ikhaosvz**  
>ShikaKiba sama NejiGaara udah pasti jadian. Apapun caranya harus jadian! Meskipun harus mengorbankan keperjakaan para Uke *ditendang sampe Somalia*<p>

**ttixz lone cone bebe**  
>Adegan kiss-nya kurang ya? Dipuas-puasin dah di chap 3 ini. Udah Rissa banyakin walaupun rasanya kurang banyak. Wkwkwkwk…<p>

**CCloveRuki**  
>Naru emang selalu mempesona! Sasuke aja langsung klepek-klepek gara-gara dicium dua kali.<p>

**ChaaChulie247**  
>Sasuke ngamuk-ngamuk ke Rissa kemaren gara-gara dibikin OOC di chap 2. Tapi langsung diem begitu disodorin Naruto. Dasar jaim #PLAK<br>Bibir Naru kan sensual (apa ndomble ya? *rasengan*) makanya Sasuke bisa jatuh cintrong. Arigatou udah review.. chap 3 review lagi yah….

**Akasuna no Aruta**  
>Arigatou Aru-san…<br>Keluarga Naruto emang cap jempol dah.. komplit semuanya. Emaknya kayak Hitler, Bapaknya cuek bebek, anaknya… anaknya kayak apaan ya? *rasengan*  
>Humor chap 2 kurang berasa ya? moga-moga di chap 3 ini lebih 'sesuatu' ya…<p>

**Micon**  
>Gomene kalo gak sesuai keinginan Micon-san. Abis ide yang keluar dari pikiran Rissa cuma adegan kiss mulu. Tapi semoga chap 3 ini menghibur ya…<p>

**KyouyaxCloud**  
>Sasuke kan emang seme hentai #PLAK<p>

**hatakehanahungry**  
>Sebagian otak Sasuke memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi mesum oleh Kami-sama. Dramanya aja lain daripada yang lain. Gomene kalo gak memuaskan, ShikaKiba sama NejiGaa keluar sih meskipun cuma secuil. Review lagi ya, Hana-san~<p>

**Imouto Aruzaki-chan**  
>Aduh, Aru-san udah hiatus tapi masih sempet rela-relain baca fictnya Rissa (kepedean lu!)<br>Chap 3 moga lebih krasa humornya ketimbang chap 2. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya, Aru-san…

LAST WORD… REVIEW, MINNA?


End file.
